zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Hadron Collider
Introduction The Hadron Collider is a secondary superweapon built by General Tsing Shi Tao. It is labelled as one of the strongest superweapons in the game alongside Nuclear Storm, but with slightly less direct firepower and more area of effect. Overview As Tao successfully made the Nuclear Storm, he turned his focus on making more powerful nuclear bombs to quickly finish his opponents off.While researching on particle physics, he came across the Large Hadron Collider made by the European Union and knew some rumours about the LHC as a doomsday device. Hence, he decided to use LHC's technology obtained to create an ultimate time bomb that can finish off opponents without need to enter into the enemy base thanks to the EU-China Alliance after China became victorious in the First War against the GLA back in 2013. By having the bomb, he was able to root out USA's influence on China by detonating near an American base on Chinese soil (but he later dealt with severe punishments due to straining USA-China relations). Nonetheless, it remains as one of Tao's most powerful nuclear weapons. The Hadron Collider is a cone-shaped particle collision device that, at first glance, looks like some type of nuclear power plant. However, it is actually a pure fission nuclear time bomb equipped with a 1000 kilotons of HEU-Hydrogen core. The bomb has an effective particle accelerator to amplify the chain reaction. Upon creation, engineers have to manually activate it (mainly done by the dozer driver) and evacuate once all systems are checked. The bomb will need five minutes for the collider to complete the amplification and when the time's up, the nuclear core will melt and trigger a giant nuclear explosion that makes the bomb dropped in Hiroshima look like a firecracker. It leaves a wide radioactive field after detonation. The bomb is essentially a Nuclear Storm in time bomb form. It can be built early in game (like the Tomahawk Storm) which means that brave players can try to build it near the enemy base far away from the defense structures' range. It is advised that players using the "nuclear bomb rush" tactic should guard it with many units around it and retreat as soon as possible when it only has one minute left. Once you followed the plan, you will have an easy victory or earn many EXP to level up. The surviving opponent could have his/her production and base buildings severely crippled if they are too close to the bomb's range. Alternatively, it can be used as a finisher with Nuclear Storm, Nuclear MIRV and other General's Powers if a player wants a nuclear hellfire on his/her enemies. But should you see this device, destroy it ASAP to prevent your disadvantage. Because it has a large range, it is advisable to built it as far as the player's base. '''DO NOT EVER BUILD IT IN YOUR OWN BASE, as this will cause an instant KO if it is not destroyed in time. '''There are instances where newbies have been tricked by thinking the bomb as a powerplant and built it in their base, causing an instant KO. Also, the damage power will decreased as the further the shockwave travels. Assessment Pros: * Very powerful and can defeat an opponent if positioned right. * The superweapon with the widest area of effect. * One of the two earliest superweapons available in Tier 1. * Isn't too expensive ($5000) compared to other superweapons. * Does not show itself like other superweapons. Cons: * Can cause heavy collateral damage. * Thin armour. * Blows up as a small nuclear explosion when destroyed. * Damage power decreases with range. Trivia *The bomb is loosely based on the Large Hadron Collider of the European Organization for Nuclear Research that is used to conduct particle physics experiments. It has the reputation of being able to create a strangelet in which it can turn every matter on earth into an asteroid-sized strange material. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Structures Category:Super Weapon